


lovestruck

by yveschuu (recent)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recent/pseuds/yveschuu
Summary: Kim Jungeun is the lead guitarist and backup singer for Odd Eyes, and Haseul waslovestruck.





	lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkloona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkloona/gifts).



Haseul was rushing, trying to revise her finals paper as fast as she could. She curses her group mates, leaving her with the task of proofreading the paper _and_ probably hundreds of errors to correct. It was well over 10am, 30 minutes past her deadline, and she needed to send this copy over to their leader for a final check before getting it printed and ready for tomorrow's presentation. 

After the 10th read over, she deemed it was already fine (or fine _enough_ ) and sent it to Sooyoung with a quick apology. She let out a huge sigh and leaned back on her chair, rubbing her eyes of all the sleep that was beginning to pile up. A few minutes later, she got a message from Sooyoung confirming that she has gotten the file ('and it's alright, Haseul-ssi! Don't worry about it too much!'), and she let out a silent cheer. Haseul started fixing her things, keeping her laptop and other essentials in her bag before standing up to return the books she borrowed. She planned on doing some readings for her other subjects, but with only 20 minutes left until her next class (and the walk to it being 10 minutes due to it being a couple of buildings away), she decided against it. She's not exactly in the mood to speed read right now, and it would probably just end up with her sporting a headache much worse than the one blooming right now.

She turned to leave but suddenly found herself on the floor, with the books and her phone a couple of inches away from her. She was dazed, her eyes unfocused while a figure squatted next to her, saying something that she couldn't really understand. "U-uh, can you please repeat that?" She says, and the figure fully sits on the floor next to her now.

"I said, are you alright? I'm really sorry, it was all my fault. I didn't see you..." 

Haseul blinked a couple of times and nodded at the stranger. "It's all good," she says as she dusted her pants and grabbed her phone. "I turned too fast and didn't see you as well, so I guess we're both at fault here." She chuckled. She felt the stranger relax next to her, then she heard a sound of recognition. "Ah!" Haseul turns to the stranger— "I know you!" —and her eyes widen.

Kim Jungeun. Lead guitarist and backup singer of Odd Eyes. 

Haseul felt her breathing stop for a moment, and in that moment Jungeun's face turns pink.

"You... know me?" Her voice shook but she didn't care. All she cared about was Jungeun, Kim Jungeun in front of her. Kim Jungeun in front of her blushing a nice shade of pink. Kim Jungeun turning into a flustered mess in front of her while she tried to find the right words. 

"Y-yeah... You're usually alone," Jungeun finally says after a moment too long, and Haseul felt warm. For her, watching Jungeun from afar was something, but talking to her was something completely different. She couldn't be the same Jungeun rocking out on stage, sending out flirty smiles and winks to the crowd. 

But here she was, a total 180 from the Jungeun on stage, and Haseul has a hard time figuring out which one she liked more.

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://twitter.com/juhgeuns/status/954434388644827136)! thank you for giving me permission to write about your au!
> 
> and apologies for the sub-par quality; i am in no way a writer but i still love writing anyway! ~~also titles are the bane of my existence~~


End file.
